Punishment
by DulcetRipple
Summary: Frankenstein/Rai Noblesse, One-shot. Minor spoilers for the end of chapter 214. What incident had Rai really been referring to and how had he punished Frankenstein? Be warned - contains slash and is rated M for a reason.


**Summary:** Frankenstein/Rai [Noblesse], One-shot. Minor spoilers for the end of chapter 214. {What incident had Rai _really_ been referring to and how had he punished Frankenstein?} Be warned, this fic contains slash and is rated M for a reason.

**Disclaimer:** Noblesse belongs to Son Jae Ho and Lee Gwang Su and they're doing a pretty awesome job with it.

**A/N:** This fic is courtesy of **_Sachiel Angelo_**'s prompt. Hope you enjoy~ ^^

* * *

><p>"It reminds me…"<p>

Frankenstein turned to face his Master, who had yet to comment on M-21's actions earlier in the day.

"… of things that happened long ago." Rai placed his teacup gently on the tabletop, speaking with his eyes closed, "Frankenstein was much worse than you. He caused many incidents."

"M-Master?" Frankenstein gulped. Was his Master angered by his behaviour as of late? Was this how he would be punished - by letting the others know the inhumane things he had done? A bead of sweat slid down the side of Frankenstein's face.

He had not realized how much his house guests (no matter how annoying they were sometimes) had come to mean for him. The trio genuinely looked up to him, Regis respected him far more than Gejutel ever did, and his praise meant a lot to Miss Seira. There was simply no way they would treat him the same if they found out about even a fraction of the things he used to do.

Frankenstein was not angry, however. Everything about him - his past, present, future - belonged to his Master. If Rai chose to reveal this now, then that was his choice and there must be a good reason. Still, his lips pursed tight in worry.

"Sometimes Lukedonia's clan leaders became involved... They would come to me to complain."

Frankenstein breathed out, visibly relieved. His Master was not talking about his "wild days". Clearly, the Noblesse was referring to an incident some time after Frankenstein had already sworn unending loyalty.

He laughed awkwardly and adjusted his glasses.

Only later that night would Frankenstein truly begin to pinpoint which incident his Master had been referring to. When he did, he closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat, a wave of nostalgia washing over him.

* * *

><p>"Master?" Frankenstein looked at Rai, who sat perfectly still in the elegantly furnished living room of their mansion in Lukedonia. Rai looked tired, which caused the blond servant a great deal of concern. What could have exhausted his Master like this?<p>

"I was punished today." Rai's tone was casual, but the words he spoke made Frankenstein do a double take.

"M-milord…" Then, a beat later, "Who would dare do such a thing?" A dark aura started emanating from Frankenstein but he quickly held it back.

His Master stared straight at him, "Several clan leaders came and begged me to calm the Lord. He refused to do his job until you were 'brought to justice'."

Frankenstein's face paled, "Pardon me, Master, but I don't understand. I would never disrespect the Lord." _At __least, __not __in __front __of __his __face._ The Lord had never taken a liking to Frankenstein and the feeling was mutual. Their animosity stemmed from the fact that they were both unreasonably stubborn and possessive men. Neither of them liked sharing Cadis Etrama di Raizel.

"You have been in his chamber recently." It was not a question.

"Yes milord, there was a mix-up yesterday and I delivered some files in place of the central guards… Wait," Something clicked in Frankenstein's head, "Could the Lord possibly be upset about the fact that I _cleaned __his __room_?"

It was ridiculous, but then again, the Lord was a ridiculous being. Frankenstein remembered the room - a horrifying mix of parchment, food and other paraphernalia. His entire body had itched to clean. Since there had been nobody in sight, Frankenstein had proceeded to do as he wished until not a speck of dirt was left.

"He was upset. Apparently, you disturbed his 'organized chaos'. I spent all day helping him recreate the original state of his chamber."

No wonder his Master looked so tired! Frankenstein could picture it now, the Lord wanting any excuse to spend more time with Rai and threatening to punish Frankenstein if his Master did not comply. "I-I'm so sorry, Master, I deserve to die. You must have suffered so much." He drew closer, looking at Rai with the guiltiest expression he could muster, "Please allow me to give you a massage, at least, to help you relax."

His Master stood up and walked towards his bedroom without a word. Frankenstein followed.

Just as he was about to cross the doorstep however, Rai put out a hand to stop him. For a split second Frankenstein thought he saw a flash of apology in his Master's eyes. Pink lips parted slightly, "This is your punishment."

The old mahogany door closed in his face.

Frankenstein's jaw hurt from opening so wide. He had imagined horrible punishments - a public apology to the Lord, community service in Lukedonia - but not _this_. How could he have anticipated such an unbearable punishment, simply because he had cleaned the Lord's stupid room out of the kindness of his heart? He found himself staring at the door with puppy eyes, wishing that his Master would take pity on him and open the door.

He waited.

The door did not budge.

Frankenstein leaned his forehead against the soft wood.

Who knew how long this punishment would last? Oh, how would he survive without touching that soft, satin skin, without his Master's body by his side in the dead of night? Frankenstein was already beginning to fear his life in days to come.

All of a sudden, disbelief and sadness melted into anger. A dangerous, threatening aura radiated from him. It was all Frankenstein could do to not charge into the Lord's chamber and strangle the other blond right this second.

"Go to bed, Frankenstein." His Master's soft voice drifted through the closed door.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

><p>Frankenstein buried himself in scientific research for the next while, stopping only to prepare his Master's meals and run other errands as required. Despite not being allowed to experiment on humans, there were still many other (slightly) less forbidden projects he was interested in. Frankenstein just hoped inventing new contraptions and unlocking secrets that no other human would even get close to doing for several centuries, would be enough to distract himself.<p>

Otherwise, he was going to go insane from this punishment.

He still saw his Master every day, since they lived in the same mansion after all. Some days, Frankenstein almost wished they did not. It tore him apart to be in such close proximity and yet not allowed to touch.

Frankenstein found himself staring, without meaning to, whenever he was close to Rai - staring and fantasizing.

Rai caught him in the act several times, expression unreadable as their gazes locked. Every time, Frankenstein would be the first to look away.

Still, his Master gave no sign that his punishment was over so he could only watch in vain as night after night, that blasted mahogany door fell shut.

He sighed.

* * *

><p>Frankenstein tried his best not to think inappropriate thoughts. He really did. He was painfully aware of the fact that his Master was a mind reader. Common courtesy dictated that he kept his thoughts pure, twenty-four seven. But sometimes, Frankenstein could not stop himself. Sometimes, he did not <em>want to<em> stop himself.

He was only human after all.

Frankenstein bit his lower lip as he flattened his palms against his stomach and stroked down. His body was begging to be touched. It was late at night and he was in the privacy of his own room. His Master should be asleep by now, or so he hoped.

His blue eyes glazed over as he traced the shape of his erection through the cloth, feeling it grow more solid beneath his fingers. He gulped, letting out a shaky breath as he unbuttoned and pushed down his grey slacks, sucking in a breath as the cool air met his skin.

Frankenstein imagined red eyes watching him from across the room. He moaned as his Master's eyes narrowed and flickered with desire. His body burned and his blood rush southwards. He swiftly grabbed the bottle of lotion beside him and soaked his hand with it. He was so desperate to be touched that he didn't even mind when a few stray drops stained his blankets. He would dry clean them later.

For now, he grasped his erection with a wet, slick fist. He hissed with pleasure at the touch, pushing himself deeper into the sheets. Frankenstein could picture Rai so clearly, with his head tipped back and shoulder length raven black spilling all over, too tempting for his own good.

Lost in ecstasy, reality and fantasy blended together. Frankenstein could almost swear he felt Rai's hand replacing his own, stroking him slow and hard, as he let out sounds that would make any man or woman blush.

"Ah, ah -" Frankenstein's breaths came in short staccato bursts as he got closer and closer to climax, "M-Master -" In his mind, his Master leaned in for a kiss. Just a chaste kiss, but it felt so unbelievably real, real enough to make Frankenstein question his sanity.

He knew it could not possibly be true, but Frankenstein felt Rai's hot breath on his neck, the other's voice in his ear, light but commanding, "Call my name."

There was no way Frankenstein could refuse.

Frankenstein finally found much-desired release, stars bursting behind his closed eyelids, the world around him spinning out of control.

He drifted off to sleep quickly, sated at last. He rested better than he had in weeks.

* * *

><p>The fantasies, if those were indeed what they were, came to Frankenstein more frequently after that first time. The realistic scenes of his Master in such <em>compromising <em>_positions_, made his punishment simultaneously more and less bearable.

Finally, one night, Rai called Frankenstein's name just as he was about to head to his own private chambers. The Noblesse was dressed in dark pants and a crimson robe that accentuated his eyes.

Frankenstein bowed his head low, wondering if what he had been waiting for all this time was finally going to happen. It was worth a try, "Master… I promise I will never, _ever_ mess with the Lord's chamber again." He tried to keep hope from creeping into his voice, despite knowing that it was a pointless little effort. Rai _always_ knew what he was thinking.

He gulped at that thought, unable to control the flood of memories from last night. He had watched the other come undone underneath him, the heat and tension becoming too much to bear as they had embraced. Frankenstein had drawn such sinful sounds from those lush lips… _Oh, __if __only __it __had __been __real._

Frankenstein was drawn back to the present when all of sudden, he became painfully aware of the fact that his Master was right in front of him. Fear flickered in his eyes and he dared not look up. Proximity made mind reading easier, did it not? What if his Master had heard just now? Frankenstein suddenly felt disgusted at himself for not being able to control his thoughts. Such tainted thoughts, such _human _thoughts.

He waited for what felt like an eternity but was probably only a few seconds. Two pale, slender fingers reach out and tipped Frankenstein's chin upwards. Rai spoke in a whisper, "Your punishment has been served." The pink tinting his cheeks was most definitely not a figment of Frankenstein's imagination.

Frankenstein gulped as he drew closer to his precious Master. He kneeled on one knee and looked straight up at the perfect being. Then, hoping Rai could hear him, Frankenstein thought purposefully, _I __am__yours, __all __yours __- __only __yours. __I __want __you, __missed __you__… I __love __you. __Please, __let __me __pleasure __you __tonight._ He took his Master's hand - so slender, deceivingly fragile - and placed a light kiss in between two knuckles.

"_Do __as __you __wish.__"_

The command, which broke the silence of his thoughts, was silent in itself. It echoed like a broken record in Frankenstein's mind, leaving him breathless.

His Master knew. The realization rolled over him. Then, a second later, he thought, almost laughing out loud, _of __course __he __knew._

Frankenstein felt himself being pulled deep into those red, _red_ pools. He thought back to all those nights when he had questioned how fantasies could be so realistic. A single question flashed in his blue eyes.

For a second, Frankenstein thought he would not receive a reply. Then, he noticed an almost-imperceptible nod from Rai. Ah, so the Noblesse had been secretly keeping him company.

Lust coursed through his veins.

* * *

><p>Rai did not struggle as Frankenstein carried him to his room and laid him gently atop the white bed sheets. His thoughts were somewhere else entirely; still trying to sort through the barrage of confessions Frankenstein had sent him all at once.<p>

He was most certainly _not_ in the habit of reading the blond man's thoughts. He trusted Frankenstein enough to know that the other bore no ill intentions towards him. There was no need to pry into the other's mind, because if Rai asked, he was certain Frankenstein would reveal any and all of his secrets willingly. There were certain things however, that Rai himself hadn't even realized he wanted to hear. Frankenstein had found those words, at least in his mind.

Rai gasped, arching his back as Frankenstein's warm hands slid down his chest, the other's butterfly kisses branding his skin. Despite the fact that years passed in a blink of an eye for beings like him, Rai was achingly aware of how long it had been since they had last touched like this… outside of Frankenstein's mind.

_I want you Master, I need you now, please… Please…_

Rai looked down and saw Frankenstein using his tongue to lightly tease his nipple. The other was not making a sound, yet a litany of worship, of words and feelings flooded the Noblesse's mind.

"Frankenstein, I- I-" Rai stuttered. He _never_ stuttered. He trailed his fingers down the other's naked shoulder blades (when had Frankenstein's shirt disappeared?), eyes filled with conflicting emotions. A part of him felt guilty, wanted to cut off their minds' link, despite the pleasure radiating from his very core.

"_Is __this __okay?__" _He wondered, sending the thought into Frankenstein's mind.

_Of course. Anything for you Master. Take anything and everything I have to offer - my thoughts, my soul. All yours and I wouldn't have it any other way. Just please, please, can I..._

Frankenstein's breath was on the nape of his neck, blond tresses flowing all over as he dipped his head low to taste every inch of his Master.

For a moment, Rai felt his cheeks colour as he wondered what he must look like right now - probably not nearly as dignified as he should be. For the record, it wasn't his fault. With the link still in full effect, Rai was sharing Frankenstein's thoughts and emotions. He felt almost _human_. And to be fair, any human would be falling apart under Frankenstein's ministrations.

_You look so beautiful like this, Master… breath-taking, lovely... Let me take you. Let me _inside_..._

Rai used a hand to lightly cup Frankenstein's cheek, his voice managing to stay steady despite how much he wanted, no _needed_ the other inside him, "Now."

Frankenstein was startled by the urgency in his Master's voice. Rai was usually so composed, even during lovemaking. He decided that he liked this sight before him, something no one else would get to see. "Yes, Master," he replied with a gentle smile.

Rai bit down hard on his lip when Frankenstein entered. He was extremely aware of every strand of blond hair brushing his shoulder, those wide shoulders and the smell of Frankenstein… Of his _blood_, pulsing in the veins that Rai could just make out on the side of Frankenstein's neck.

Soon, Frankenstein was all the way inside and looking towards him for permission to move. Rai gave permission in the blaze of his dilated pupils.

Frankenstein drowned in his Master's eyes and Rai drowned in the other's thoughts; both more potent than any aphrodisiac. It wasn't long before they both came.

Without pausing a beat, Frankenstein pulled his Master into a kiss, as if to return a favour from many nights ago.

Rai knew his own lips tasted like iron - he'd accidentally bit down too hard - but he tasted something distinct on Frankenstein's lips as well. He could not identify it, but it left him feeling warm and content. He buried his face in Frankenstein's wonderful-smelling hair and lightly gripped the other's wrist in one hand. It was just to make sure he would not be waking up on an empty bed again any time soon.

* * *

><p>Frankenstein coughed, seriously in need of a cold shower now that he had finished remembering those particular memories. He opened the door to his room and found much to his surprise that somebody was waiting for him outside - somebody who had probably stood there for quite a while.<p>

"M-Master?"

Red eyes flickered, amused.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Huh. I thought this would take a few hours... Instead, it ended up taking four days. I guess I overestimated myself, haha. In any case, I hope I'll be able to write some longer fic soon, although one-shots like this aren't bad either. (At least I get to practice my slashing skills.) As always, reviews and faves make me smile. More fic in the fandom however, makes me grin like a maniac and want to give out digital hugs.

04/07/12 - Just reread and corrected several grammatical errors in this fic. Apologies for not finding them earlier. (I don't read my own lemons that much after I write them...)


End file.
